Magic is trouble
by NiGhTmArE-CaTcHeR-T
Summary: A series of one shots about team 7 and the whole Naruto gang in the magical world. Chaos is just right around the corner.
1. Ramen can't wait and neither do trains

**Hello, after a long time I'm back. I found this really old story in my archives about a crossover universe between 'Naruto' and 'Harry Potter'. It relit my love for this genre and I decided I wanted to try and update this story again. The problem is that I honestly don't really have an accurate idea of a plot, so I decided I'm going to upload loose one-shots about team 7's and the Naruto gangs antics in the magical world.**

 **Information:**

 **This one shot is situated in team 7's fourth year. So that makes them between fourteen and fifteen years old.**

 **In this universe I visualised their blood status as following:**

 **Uchiha family: pureblood**

 **Namikaze and uzumaki family: pureblood**

 **Haruno family: halfblood**

 **Sai: Unknown**

 **Now then please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter one:

'Ramen can't wait and neither do trains'

* * *

The normal busy morning rush in the streets of London was finally calming to an end as the giant wall clock's hands slowly continued along their pace trekking closer to 11 o'clock on the first of September. Rush hour was coming to an end as most morning workers had arrived at their destination and the students had dutifully filled the school banks once again. Few stragglers remained, sharing the streets with a rising amount of tourists and travellers, most whom chose to travel to other parts of England at the Kings Cross Railroad station.

As the giant wall clock hanging above the entrance to the station continued its journey the calm morning was disrupted by a furious scream. The nearby passer-by's turned their heads and with shock jumped aside as a whirlwind of colours passed them by, making a beeline to the train station. Shocked eyes followed the strange group led by a blond haired boy. Said boy was followed closely by a girl with pink hair and two black haired boys who were trying to keep up with the other two teens.

As the strange group finally entered the station, most people continued their journey unconcerned by the strange display as it probably wouldn't be the first time people where late to catch their train.

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

Naruto was running, desperately dodging people left and right while making a beeline for the Railroad Station, his eyes quickly focused on the wall clock that decorated the giant train station, 10:55h. Only five minutes left to catch the most important train in their lives, a new wave of panic came over the young boy as he swiftly located a railway guard.

Without catching a breath, waiting for his friends to catch up and ignoring the furious shouts of his female friend, he skid to a stop before the surprised guard and while stumbling over his panting voice stuttered out: "Platform 9 ¾, where is it?". Hands leaning on his knees and hunching over he asked again after the guard stayed quiet. "Platform 9 ¾, where…", he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was forcibly dragged back by a raging girl who half threw him to his two black haired friends who casually stepped aside to dodge the flying blond.

The guard was shocked both by the young boy's weird question and the girls massive show of strength, but before he could comment on their behaviour the girl turned to him and apologised. "My deepest apologies for my friends actions sir. He just doesn't realise how disruptive his behaviour can be sometimes." At her apologetic look the guard dismissed her apology and came back to the blonds former question. "Your friend asked about a platform 9 ¾." The guard missed the way the girls left eye twitched or how the two other boys behind her threw a murderous glare towards the blond teen, whom was seemed totally oblivious to the attention as he once again tried to yell out, but was stopped by two pairs of hands that clamped his mouth shut. Only then did the blond notice to vicious look that his pink haired friend carried, a look that he knew promised a whole world of pain if he didn't shut up now. He slowly swallowed and visibly calmed down as the girl reverted her eyes back to the guard who seemed oblivious to the situation.

"Again my deepest apologies, even we sometimes don't know what's going on in that head of his." The pinkette seemingly had some trouble to keep the bite out of those last words.

The guard again seemed quite oblivious to the girls anger as he gave a small smile and softly answered. "It's quite alright miss, now where did you four want to go?". Sakura signed softly in relief as the guard let the so called 'weirdness' of this situation go. "We are looking for platform 9 sir. _Just_ platform 9!" She followed up a bit louder as behind her she heard the muffled shout of her blond friend as he once again tried to speak up despite the hands still keeping his mouth shut. The guard again gave the blond a weird look but decided that he really didn't want to know, he gave all his attention to the girl still patiently waiting for an answer. "Platform 9 you say, well miss you go up those stairs through the hallway, keep following that path and take the third stairs back down. Then you'll be at the platform." The young girl and two boys behind her all expressed their thanks and ran at full speed towards the stairs dragging the struggling blond boy with them.

The guard's eyes followed them until they disappeared from his sight, he slowly turned around and looked at the giant wall clock as he silently whispered to himself. "Strange there shouldn't be any trains departing or arriving at 11o'clock. Very strange."

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

"come on keep going!" The young girl yelled out as she let the group of four along the pathway leading to their destination. "Faster you slowpokes!" she yelled out while keeping an eye on a nearby clock. It read 10:58h, Sakura's heart started beating faster as her panic rose. They weren't going to make it.

The group raced along and down the stairs as they saw their destination in front of their eyes. The blond boy whooped, in his enthusiasm he passed the pinkette and ran at the wall between platform 9 and 10, just as the clock struck 11.

The blond boy heard a voice calling out. "Naruto wait!", before he ran face first into a solid brick wall and everything went dark.

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

The three other teens quickly came to a stop next to their unconscious friend as one of the two other boys knelt down next to the blond. Other people who stopped to stare quickly lost interest as they saw that others were taking care of the blond boy.

Sasuke felt the blonds neck to search for a heartbeat, he found one and signed seemingly disappointed. He looked up at his friends. "He's alive, just unconscious.". He heard Sakura sign and mutter something under her breath that he unfortunately couldn't hear.

The dark haired youth stood up and looked as the other raven coloured boy subtly felt at the wall, where normally there should have been an entrance to the platform of the Hogwarts Express. Sai turned back to them. "Closed, and look the signs gone too. We are too late, the train has already left."

Sakura softly cursed as Sasuke rubbed the growing frown between his eyebrows. While both of them where trying to come to terms with the current situation, Sai decided to voice the problem at hand. "How are we going to get to Hogwarts now?".

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other trying to come up with a solution as the blond at their feet uttered a soft moan.

The three teens looked down at their friend who was slowly gaining consciousness. Sakura knelt down next to the blond. "Hey Naruto, how many fingers am I holding up?". "Don't worry Sakura, I'm fine. But my heads killing me." The blonde groaned as he pressed both his hands to the side of his head and hit his face between his knees. He heard Sasuke utter a soft "Idiot.", while Sai commented on his knucklehead ability. He wanted to get up and yell but his head didn't allow him to move at all.

While Naruto gritted his teeth against the pain he felt. Two hands pulled away his own and he felt them get replaced by Sakura s'. He noticed the small miniscule light her fingertips gave of as he felt her relieve his searing headache. The whole process took but a few seconds but once she removed her hands Naruto could see her and his two other friends keeping close guard on their surroundings, they were after all still in the muggle world and despite it being a very small spell that was both non-verbal and wandless, they couldn't afford any other mistakes.

With his headache gone, Naruto slowly stood up. He felt Sakura take his chin between her fingers as they made eye contact. "Naruto follow my finger please." He did so as he concentrated on the slowly sideways moving finger, suddenly a bright light was shone in his eyes and he closed them on reflex. The grip on his chin tightened and he reluctantly opened his eyes again as the light from the small flashlight momentarily blinded him. After a few seconds Sakura released her friend. "I don't see anything wrong, so I guess you've gotten lucky." She said both towards the two others waiting and him.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do we do now?" None of the boys answered the question, all three of them deep in thought trying to think of a solution.

"Yeah I mean without the train, how do we get to Hogwarts?" Naruto questioned. At his words three heads slowly turned towards him. "You know Naruto we wouldn't be having that problem in the first place if you didn't insist on raiding every store on our way to look for noodles." Sasuke hissed towards the blond. "Hey ramen is important okay, I wasn't going to be stuck at boarding school for almost ten months without provision! Not after last year that is!" Both boys were face to face trying to intimidate one another, but before the verbal fight could escalate they were forcibly pushed apart by Sakura. "Knock it of you two before I will do it for you." Both boys looked at her before they slowly stepped apart. "Now that you have both proven your manliness, let's think of a way to get to Hogwarts before they notice our absence." With her words all four began to brainstorm. Hoping one of them would come up with an idea.

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

"Oi Sasuke, don't your parents have a floo network installed that leads directly to Hogwarts?" Naruto questioned.

"Why yes they do idiot, but they obviously seal it when it's not in use." The other bit out, angry about what he felt was a stupid question. Naruto, surprised by the violent answer wanted to yell back, but before he could he felt a slap at the back of his head. "Just shut up Naruto, before you get us in trouble again.". "But Sakura, why would you hit an injured person?", the blond wined out.

"You're fine Naruto, but if you keep whining you won't be." The pinkette slowly turned her head to face the blond who finally noticed the danger he was in. "Believe me." She whispered with a shadow over her eyes. Naruto could do nothing but nod his head in quick succession as he unnoticeably tried to slide out of arms reach from the girl.

"Dickless is right tough, isn't there a way to break the sealing?" Naruto could have kissed Sai for diverting Sakura's and Sasuke's attention from him. "No, it's too complicated and dangerous to even try. Not to mention that both Mother and Father aren't home right now and they are the only ones other than Itachi who know the correct spell work required." As Sasuke's voice died out the foursome once again were without a plan.

"Couldn't we contact master Kakashi?"

"Please he's always late, we won't have anything with him now." The girl scoffed out.

"Isn't that the point? If he's late it means he probably has an alternative way to Hogwarts. We could ask him to take us with him?". The pale boy did indeed have a point, if they could somehow reach master Kakashi he would surely help him.

"So does anyone have a way to actually contact him?" Sakura asked. "I mean he obviously doesn't have a cell phone, we don't have any fire place nearby to floo, none of us can use a patronus to send a message out and I wouldn't recommend using an owl as we are still in the middle of the muggle world." At these words the boys became quiet. "So in other words, were stuck?" Naruto hesitantly asked. The three-way sign was enough answer for him.

They were quiet for a few minutes only interrupted by the announcing of another train departure and the clamour of the people around them.

The silence between the four friends lasted for just short of five minutes until the blond practically jumped with excitement. He turned around to his only female friend as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her back and forth. Unknowingly playing with his life as Sakura's annoyance started to reappear. "I believe the idiot has an idea.", Sasuke loosely commented. Hearing this Naruto suddenly let go of Sakura whom stumbled back trying to regain her balance.

"Oi you ass, I just came up with a marvellously glorious and awesome idea, so don't you start anything with me!" The travellers around them sprung away from the sudden outburst, but when they saw the glare from both the raven haired boy and the pink haired girl. They decided to keep walking and not get involved in anything that might be going on between that rather 'strange' group.

Sasuke pinched his nose as Sakura rubbed her temples trying to calm down and refrain from pummelling the blond idiot to death. Sai on the other hand was quite enjoying the interaction between his companions.

"Well then dickless, what is the plan?" Sai's voice once again proved to be a most welcome distraction as he got them back to the problem at hand. Naruto immediately got exited again and once more turned to his pink haired friend who instantly put a few steps back, less the blond tried to give her a concussion again. "Sakura, you've already taken the drivers exam right? You can just drive us to Hogwarts in your parents car."

"For once you actually have a good idea." Sasuke commented as Sai non-verbally agreed.

"So it's decided we will just take the flying car to get to Hogwarts, everything will be just fine."

As the boys started discussing, none of them noticed the grimace crossing Sakura's face, nor hear her mutter: "This is not going to end well".

* * *

 **Ok so that's the end of the first one-shot. Although I have already planned out the second chapter which will be an direct continuation of this chapter, not all of them will be in a chronological order. Neither will they all be about team seven or about the ninja's from Konoha.**


	2. Feasts don't wait and neither do trains

**Hello, this is the second one shot. As I said in the previous chapter this one will be a direct continuation of the former chapter. I might do a future one shot that is linked to this one, but I really want to make it an hilarious one as I already have the plot down. So it could be a little while until I get all the jokes and conversations that I want to put into that chapter.**

 **Feasts don't wait and neither do trains or Ramen can't wait and neither do trains part 2**

* * *

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I would personally like to welcome everyone back from a well-deserved vacation. I hope our new schoolyear will be just as exciting as the last one and I wish you all good luck to finish this one too." Hiruzen Sarutobi stood tall in front of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. September first had once again come and as was customary, the headmaster had to welcome the old students back for a new year and the new students whom were just starting their first years of official education.

"Now without further ado, I would like to welcome the new students." At his words the grant doors of the great hall opened to reveal Asuma Sarutobi. The charms professor let the group of new faces into the great hall, those same faces filled with wonder as they stared up at the enchanted ceiling showing the very same night sky as the students had witnessed outside.

Keeping a steady pace the students came to a stop in front of the teachers table where a single stool stood waiting, empty but for a simple worn hat sitting on top. Faces twisted in confused expressions as the professor stepped aside and left them in full sight of the hat.

A wave of panic erupted through them as the hat suddenly moved, a raspy voice sounded as perplexed faces looked at the hat that appeared to be sentient, the creases in the old material and the tear along its brim coming together in a misformed face. It appeared to be taking a deep breath before miraculously starting to sing;

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

For a few moments silence reined in the great hall, before the students and teachers alike started clapping. Celebrating the true start of the opening banquet.

The new students were in awe of the song and were eager to get started. They watched in unconcealed anticipation as the charms professor entered the stage once more, this time holding a thick parchment in one hand. With his other hand the professor picked up the sorting hat, he turned toward the students and with a deep voice said; "As I call out your name you will come and seat yourself on this chair, I will than place the hat on your head at which point you shall be sorted in your house." Asuma looked at the parchment in his hand and called out the first name written down.

"Izumi Aburame"

A young girl stepped forward out of the group of children, her dark green eyes held an equal amount of eagerness and fear as she stepped up towards the small stool. With a small shudder she sat herself down as Asuma placed the old hat on her head. The people surrounding the young girl could see a slight jump as the hat rested on her head, the young girl looked up at it, as if it was speaking to her. Suddenly the conversation appeared to be over as the hat 'looked' up and shouted "Hufflepuff!". At this the table decorated in Black and Yellow stood up and clapped to welcome their first new student of the new year and as the hat was lifted of her head the young girl made a beeline for this table and sat at the very beginning already getting introduced by the second year sitting right next to her.

As the hubbub died down, the next person was called. The same procedure repeated itself a few times before a pretty well-known name was called to the front.

"Hanabi Hyuuga."

The great hall went silent as a young girl glided onto the stage, posture filled with pride and a hint of arrogance not unusual for members of her family. The Hyuuga family was a family renowned for their riches and ties to the ministry, a pureblood family who carried themselves with the uttermost pride and didn't bother with anyone lesser than them.

Silently the young girl sat down -back straight and ankles crossed- proof of a strict upbringing. Her face was expressionless and her gaze was focussed forward, not making any eye contact with anyone that could've distracted her from the process at hand. She waited patiently until the hat had found its way to her head, a few seconds passed before the hat screamed out "Ravenclaw!" To those who were paying attention you could see the sign of relief as the rigid posture that the girl wielded fell for just a second before the girl resumed her way towards the loudly clapping table ignoring the defeated stare she was receiving from one of the other tables.

The sorting resumed itself.

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

"Gryffindor!" At last the sorting had come to an end as the young glasses wearing boy practically ran off the stage to join his three new friends at the red and gold decorated table.

As soon as the young boy was welcomed to the house he was going to spend the next seven years in, Hiruzen Sarutobi stood up and made his way to the magnificent wooden stander as he readied himself to start his final speech, just like he did at the start of every new year.

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

A loud scream interrupted the headmaster's speech. Everyone's attention turned to the Hufflepuff table, where Ino Yamanaka stood tall, pointing a perfectly manicured finger to the professors table. Slowly everyone's heads turned in the same direction the teenager was pointing, above the table towards the glass window where now against the black night sky two headlights came closer at great speed.

Eyes widened and screams sounded throughout the hall as the car loudly crashed through the ancient and priceless window shattering it to millions of pieces. The teachers dodged or used their wands to protect them from the pieces of glass that were raining down on them before they had to duck out of the way as the car's tires graced the table taking some candles and the carefully placed silverware with it.

Sarutobi could barely dodge the car as it hit the antique wooden stander where only moments before he had been standing.

The shrieking of brakes echoed through the great hall as the car flew of the stage did a steep U-turn, fortunately dodging the rows of students who tried getting as far away as possible from the out of control vehicle. Unfortunately the car's speed was too great as in the next instant the car tumbled over and ended up on its roof in the middle of the great hall still spinning around its axle, wheels still spinning.

The hall was deadly quiet, slowly those that had dove under the tables for safety came back up as the teachers tried to regain their dignity. All the eyes were fixed on the still slightly spinning vehicle as smoke was spilling from the wheels and the trigger. After what seemed like hours the car turned itself back over again and the perplexed spectators finally got a good look at the passengers and driver of the car.

On the backseat a blond haired teen could be seen, desperately clinging to the seat in front of him. In the passenger's seat sat a black haired teen whom at first glance looked rather calm, but by the way his shoulders were pressed against his seat and the slight tick in his eyebrow that wasn't exactly the case. The driver appeared to be in shock as she just sat there staring though the slightly cracked front window, eyes wide open and lips tightly pressed together.

Everything stayed silent, until the four wheels of the car broke off and with a loud screech the rest of the framework came into contact with the ground.

Sarutobi stood up from the spot he had dodged to, helped by another professor. His eyes still focussed on the car that was standing in the middle of the great hall, he didn't want to believe that it happened, but here before his eyes he could see the damage that was caused by this unexpected turn of events.

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

Suddenly the back door was thrown open, damaging the already broken frame even further as the door just fell off. The blond kid, widely known as Naruto Uzumaki stumbled out, he crawled away from the dead machine before he loudly yelled while kissing the ground with tears of joy streaming non-stop out of his eyes. "Ground, oh lovely beautiful ground, I thought I would never see you again, well at least not alive. I'll never leave you again!" With that the blond resumed his make-out session with the floor.

Next the front passenger decided that he'd rather face the scrutiny from the entire population than stay another second in the dead trap he used to call a car. His steps appeared to be graceful as he spoke loud and clear for all to hear to the driver. "Sakura, what just happened?"

At the question, the driver known as Sakura Haruno got out. "Well Sasuke, I think we crashed." She answered her friends question as she crossed her arms as if trying to assess the situation at hand. Slowly Sasuke turned towards the pinkette, the tick in his eyebrows returning full force as he hissed out. "I know that, what I want to know is how that could have happened in the first place." Although his voice was low, the sheer rage could be heard towards the very far back of the great hall.

At his words, the pinkette also seemed to get annoyed. "You were in the car too Sasuke and I doubt you hit your head hard enough to forget that entire trip. No matter how badly you might want to." Although her voice was still soft, the students as well as the teachers could hear the underlying treat it possessed. "Besides." -The young teen decided to continue her advocacy- "It was that stupid tree that took us down in the first place, it wasn't my fault one of those branches literally smacked us out of the air." With her last words her voice got louder and louder as she moved into the ravens personal space, practically spitting the words out as she defended herself from her friends onus. "And you know what you pompous ass, it wasn't my fault you idiots were the ones distracting me from driving. If it wasn't for you or that blond haired moron over there all this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Sakura's arms were gesturing widely as she finally finished with a screech that could have rivalled a banshees.

Sasuke wasn't going to let her put the blame in his shoes without putting up a good fight. But before he could voice one of his other opinions, he was once more interrupted by his only female friend. Sasuke looked outrageously at his friend as her words registered. "What did you just say?" He asked once more full of disbelieve.

"It's a wonder that after all that I could still park the car."

The twitch spread out to the full left side of the teens face as he quite incredulously asked: "You call this parking?"

At his wording, and the obvious disbelief it was uttered in, a small smirk appeared across that girls face. "Well the car's standing still isn't it and hey look around." Once more she gestured widely towards the rest of the hall. "This is the absolute best parking spot in the world, look we don't even have to walk to get to the great hall."

"Sakura, you don't actually believe that crap do you?"

"No, but as long as you do it's alright isn't it?" With that the young girl walked past the dark teen towards the remains of her parents car. However before Sakura could reach the car she was stopped by a shaking voice; "Sakura, I thought you already went for your license?"

Sakura looked at the blond and raised one of her eyebrows. "I said I took the exam Naruto, I never said I passed it. You guys just came to that conclusion by yourselves." With that she pushed the blonde out of her way and resumed her way towards the car. She opened the trunk and let out a surprised and angry shout: "Sai what are you doing in the trunk, get your stupid ass out of there idiot before you ruin the carpet!" With that she dragged the missing piece of the strange quartet out of the trunk.

The other boy slowly stood up while dusting of his pants before facing the fuming pinkette. "Well for your information ugly, it was you who put me in there in the first place." Sakura's face turned into a snarl at his words. "Yes and now I remember why I put you in there in the first place." She pinched the space between her eyebrows before she let out a long sign. She turned her back towards the pale teen who took his time assessing the damage done, not only to the car but the great hall in general. He was very impressed. At the same time the girl had taken all the suitcases out of her trunk and shoved them at the boys whom at this point where already fighting among themselves.

"This is all your fault idiot. You and your stupid plans always get us in trouble!"

"My fault, you did happily go along with it. And I didn't see you come up with an actual useful idea, heh Sasuke." The blonds voice took a mocking turn, deliberately ignoring the rising anger of his friend.

"You're always the one to initiate the trouble you moron!"

"Yeah but who are the idiots that always go along with this moron huh?"

By now the two teens were face to face. Lightning could be seen flashing between them as Sai and Sakura looked on from the side lines, one wearing a look of exasperation while the other looked intrigued. As the two boys were going head to head, the one on the side lines was hit with a good amount of inspiration.

"Oh my, what a glorious moment of friendship, I need to draw this."

"No Sai stop drawing right this instant you idiot!"

"Why are you yelling ugly?"

"Don't you dare call me ugly again!"

The students and teachers in the great hall witnessed the event silently and all thought to themselves. "I already thought it was way to quiet."

* * *

 **So I hope this made you smile. I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm thinking of writing a more serious chapter about Hinata's life in Hogwarts next. But I'll see.**

 **Uhm, quick question. I might be in need of a beta writer soon. Anyone interested?**

 **The song belongs tot eh lovely J.K. Rowling and I also don't own Naruto.**


	3. Honor and pride can be taught to fish

**Hello, I know it has been a long time. BUT I'm still uploading. I had a bad case of writers' block and I just couldn't get this chapter to fill out accordingly.**

 **I do hope I portrayed Hinata well enough, for she was always one of my favourite characters. Hinata in my eyes always had great potential and I do feel to some extent that the manga and the anime did give her that. But she can be so much more and I hope to bring that out of her during follow up chapters with Hinata as the main heroine.**

 **Title: Honor and pride can be taught to even the smallest fish**

* * *

"Hinata-sama, please wake up." At the stiff voice, pearl eyes opened to the light of a new day.

"Yes Neji-san, thank you for waking me." A soft voice answered him, accompanied by a sweet and insecure smile.

The smile was ignored as the one named Neji only stiffly nodded and made his way out of his cousin s' room. Hinata watched him go, despair deeply rooted in her eyes. She missed their times as little children when there wasn't any hostility between them, no expectations, no rules to follow, ... She missed the times when they were still a family or at the very least acquaintances.

Looking at the clock, Hinata was overwhelmed, finally realising that today was 'the' day. The day she could hopefully redeem herself in the eyes of her family. Today was the first of September and Hinata was finally old enough to attend the famous and most prestigious school of Hogwarts. She had heard countless of stories about the magical school from her mother, her father and even her cousin on occasions. She also knew about the sorting process that took place before the grant feast, a moment that was one of the greatest well-kept secrets amongst most magical families, whom felt that the expectancy only increased the magical feel of the whole journey.

' _The sorting'_ She thought, I must do well there. With this last determined thought in her mind, the young girl pulled herself out of her bed. Slowly dressing herself in the robes her servants had laid out for her, she made sure to look like the epitome of perfection. Just like she had always been taught.

" _No Hinata-sama, your robes must always come 4 inches beneath your knees. How many times do I have to tell you."_

" _No Hinata-sama, this is how you correctly tie your tie. This is already the fourth time I've shown you this."_

" _Hinata-sama, you mustn't slouch like that. It's not befitting for the heir of our clan."_

" _Hinata-sama you must always strife for perfection and nothing less."_

But Hinata knew, she wasn't perfect. She was a failure in almost every way, yes she could dress like a true lady and she was told that her looks were befitting for the heir of one of the riches and ancient families around these days. But aside from that, she was nothing. Her magic was weak, her confidence non-existent, her grades barely passable.

She wasn't fit to be the heir, let alone a member of the prestigious Hyuuga family. Everyone knew that, she knew that. But no matter how much political talk sometimes confused her, Hinata did know that it wasn't easy to disown someone from the clan, especially someone whom was born in the main family branch. Not easy but not impossible.

That's why Hogwarts was her last chance to prove herself. Determined pearl met themselves in the mirror. "That's why I'm not going to fail."

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

She was lost, her servants had only accompanied her to the grant entrance of Kings Cross Station. Her cousin had also abandoned her in the chaos that was the railroad station. She did know about platform 9 ¾ but she didn't know where it was supposed to be. Logically it was on platform 9, but she didn't have any clue at all as to where the 9th platform was.

Every time she tried to ask someone, she backed out. She was just not good at asking questions to total strangers. Slowly panic started to sink in, ' _What if I miss the train? I won't ever be able to go back home in that case. Father will be so disappointed.'_ Almost as soon as the tears started to form in her eyes she felt the unmistakable pressure. A feeling that she was well accumulated to, the feeling of a powerful magic being cast. Damp shifty eyes raised, trying to find the source of such powerful magic and then she saw them.

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

Robes of the darkest black effortlessly moved through the crowd that unconsciously seemed to part for the five members of the family. Shades of black and dark blue reflected against porcelain skin, free from any kind of blemish or unevenness. Eyes like cobalt evaluated every single detail in the near environment. Their movements filled with grace and pride as they made their way up some side stairs and disappeared around the corner releasing the crowd from their enchanted hold.

Hinata was shaken out of her mesmerisation and ran off behind the patriarch and his family. Running as fast as she could she reached to top of the stairs just in time to see the Uchiha family descent down one of the staircases lining the walkway.

Hastily making her way towards them, she tried to be as unnoticeable as possible but it seemed like she wasn't even good enough for that. Right as she reached the stairs a large hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side, out of the way of any possible passer-by's.

A shocked scream left her mouth before Hinata felt the magical barrier of a notice-me-not spell and what she thought might have been a silencing charm. Soft tears once more started to form in her eyes as panic began to seep in. The grip on her shoulder tightened itself and with a whimper she looked up into the darkest and iciest eyes she had ever seen.

"I did not know the Hyuuga were that desperate to send a child to assassinate us." The man known as Fugaku Uchiha looked down his nose at the snivelling child as if to determine the quickest way to possibly rid himself of her corpse. Unconsciously Hinata pushed herself closer to the large body behind her, trying to get as much space between her and the dark wizard as wizardly possible.

Out of nowhere a hand came down on the man's head while he was preoccupied with sneering down at the weeping and lost child. "Oh please Fugaku, can't you see that she's obviously just lost." The beautiful woman shook her head at her husband's antics before turning towards the softly crying bluenette. The harsh glare made place for a soft motherly look that shook Hinata to the core. "It's alright sweetheart no one will hurt you. I promise that on Indra's name." Mikoto reached out and placed both her hands on Hinata's face to wipe away the tears that had found their way out of big pale eyes.

As soon as the matriarchs hands were on her Hinata felt the body behind her stiffen up and the vice like grip on her shoulder tighten even more. At her soft whimper of pain the matriarchs eyes widened as she looked up to her family member. "Please do refrain from hurting her, I can assure you that she will be no threat."

"Now dear, why are you all alone? Did you lose your parents?"

"N-n-no I-I c-came a-alone." Despite her stutter the Uchiha woman didn't seem bothered with waiting until she finished her full sentence.

A small wrinkle appeared between the woman's eyebrows, signalling her disapproval at the young girl's situation. With another sign, she swiftly stood up and held her soft hand for Hinata to take. "Well come on than sweetheart, we will take you to the portal instead." The woman ignored the sputters of her husband and bodyguard as she felt a small hand shyly embracing her bigger one.

Smiling softly the woman called out to the two children standing behind her obviously displeased husband, almost completely hidden from sight. "Itachi, Sasuke why don't you come and meet one of your new schoolmates." The two young boys slowly removed themselves from their protected position behind the larger body of their father. The elder of the two moving to take the more defensive stance half in front of his younger brother, but despite the small nonverbal wariness, the small smile the boy sported revealed nothing but kindness. Gracefully he took the young girls hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Blushing a tomato red, Hinata felt her conscious wavering as the young handsome boy smiled with a soft. "Pleased to meet you."

Before the star struck girl could form a proper sentence her hand was once again gripped, just a bit tighter than was the norm. This time there was a boy in front of her that seemed to be around her age. His hair the darkest colour of blue that she had ever seen, eyes the same cobalt colour shared between the rest of the Uchiha family, but they shared the same kindness as his older brother and mother.

Once again soft lips were felt on her slightly clammy hand and a new bout of dizziness came over her. Luckily, she held her composure and tried to stand strong if not a bit more unbalanced on her legs.

A soft hand was placed on her shoulder guiding her down the rest of the stairs. The rest of the family following behind their matriarch.

 **) -_-. (Magic Is Trouble) -_-. (**

She felt droplets of sweat gliding down her back as her hands started to get clammy again, it was time. Here they were the moment of truth, the moment which would decide her life. Not just the next seven years, but the entirety of her life.

She watched as the large group thinned out just a little as young girl realised with morbid fascination how quickly the names where being called.

But it was only at the sound of the first name starting with 'H' that she felt true fear grab a hold her. She watched as a shy pink haired girl with large green eyes walked up the small podium.

Hinata closed her eyes as she heard the clapping, indicating another successful placement. It was almost time, panic seized her, taking away her breath as she felt tears once more gathering in her eyes.

'Hyuuga Hinata!'

Slowly she opened her eyes and met those of the professor, he softly indicated his head to the stool telling her in his way to hurry up.

Her legs trembled, it seemed as if moving her feet was impossible. With strength, she didn't believe she ever possessed she set the first wobbly step, slowly followed by another as she unsteadily paved her path. Eyes trained on the small stool on which the talking head sat, the one that would either lead her to greatness or inescapable failure.

A soft inhale of breath as she finally felt the hard wood when she sat down.

'Don't worry child.' A rough voice unexpectedly filled her head, startling the young girl.

Course laughter filled her head as the hat once more started talking. 'You have nothing to fear little one. I believe being at Hogwarts shall be good for you.'

'You truly believe that?' She shyly asked.

'Yes, my dear. I can see everything. Your fear, your insecurities, everything that defines whom you are at this point.'

'A-at this point?'

'Yes, for while I do not have the ability to foresee the future I do see what all those whom has opened their heads and minds to me are capable of. You my dear are so much more than what your family or even you yourself think.'

'T-that c-can't be t-true.' No matter how much she wanted to believe it, Hinata couldn't. She was nothing special, just Hinata nothing more than that.

'Are you so sure about that?' The old rag contradicted her thoughts once more.

Thoughts and memories started flying through her mind, trying to make sense of the obvious faith the old and wise hat put in her.

'I-I don't u-understand?'

'You will in due time my dear, but right now you should focus on something else.'

'T-The, m-my sorting?'

'Yes, I believe you have a certain preference as to the house of your choosing?'

'Y-yes, p-please just p-put me into either S-S-Slytherin or R-R-Ravenclaw.'

'Why? Do you feel like you would belong in either of those houses?'

'I-I just want to prove m-myself.'

'Do you truly believe that Slythering or Ravenclaw will pave the way for you?'

'Yes, j-just p-please I n-need to become part of either h-houses?'

A short silence followed. Slowly Hinata opened her eyes, not even realising she had closed them at one point during the conversation. Instead of the rough voice she suddenly had countless mingling voices fill her head. The great hall was still occupied with students whom were gradually getting more and more impatient and interested in the growing display the young Hyuuga was putting up. For while they weren't privy to the entire conversation, her facial expressions weren't hidden from their compelled eyes.

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up and swiftly closed her eyes trying to block out the jeering sounds from her head, but instead the deep and ragged voice made a sudden return.

'I like to give the students a say in their houses, I pride myself on rarely forcing a house on someone. But I fear that for you I once more must make an exception to that rule, my truest apologies my dear.'

'W-what d-do y-you m-mean?' A cold shiver made its way down her back as the hat ignored her question. Dread filled her and internally she pleaded, she pleaded for it to stop, to not utter those words.

But just as she could feel her fear rattling her body, she could also feel the hats determination coloured with a slight pinch of sympathy.

Hinata closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable.

"Gryffindor!"

Slowly she opened her eyes, pearl met pearl and only one thought resonated in her head.

"I am a failure."

* * *

 **So for a short recap of the bloodlines;**

 **Uchiha family: pureblood**

 **Namikaze and uzumaki family: pureblood**

 **Haruno family: halfblood**

 **Sai: Unknown**

 **Hyuuga family (main): pureblood**

 **Hyuuga family (branch): pureblood and halfblood**


End file.
